


let me run into your arms

by turnip (calculus)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus/pseuds/turnip
Summary: Jihoon just wants to cuddle in his boyfriend's arms after a long day. Unfortunately, they haveguests.





	let me run into your arms

**Author's Note:**

> lol snwu is everywhere sry

What Jihoon wanted after a long day at the studio and ten different people hounding him for lyrics like he's some churning writing machine was peace and quiet. A night in with his boyfriend, snuggled on the couch, watching Junhui's shitty dramas because shitty as they were, Jihoon's also now too invested in the relationship between Shancai and Dao Ming Si.

Instead, as he unlocks the door of their apartment and steps in, what Jihoon gets is:

"I HATE HIM SO MUCH—"

"—MEN ARE THE WORST, SOONYOUNG-AH, PREACH IT—"

"— _HOPE HE CHOKES ON HIS 2000 WON MANDU AND DIES_ —"

"—you're gonna be sobbing all over his casket, but go off—"

Jihoon has to hold back the incredibly strong urge to brain a wailing Soonyoung with one half of his loafers and settles for knocking his head against the frame of the entranceway. Junhui breaks off from his goading, no doubt catching sight of him dedicatedly trying to give himself a concussion, and giggles his welcome.

"Ah, Jihoon's back, guys, let's take it down a few, huh?" he calls outs, getting up from his comfortable sprawl on the cleared-out living room space, lifting Soonyoung from his lap and waiting for Minghao to pull his legs up, so that he can go over to greet Jihoon. Chan, the only one safely burrowed in their neglected couch pushed off to the side, gives Jihoon a cheerful wave before going back to tossing popcorn kernels at Soonyoung's head.

"Ah, welcome back, hyung," Minghao says politely as he casually pets Soonyoung on the back. "Sorry for taking over the house; the idiot here had a crisis."

"I'M NOT THE IDIOT, MY DICKHOLE BOYFRIEND IS," Soonyoung cries out loud, several decibels louder than he normally would. Jihoon groans against the doorframe; they gave him _fucking alcohol_. Junhui laughs apologetically, having made his way to the entranceway, and pulls Jihoon in a warm embrace.

"Don't you mean _'ex-boyfriend'_?" Chan asks snidely, and Soonyoung hitches a breath for a blissful quiet moment before bursting again into loud wails.

"Yeah, he got into the rosé, sorry," Junhui says, and Jihoon punches him half-heartedly in the ribs, too tired to do anything more but sink into his arms.

"Wouldn't have gotten into anything if you didn't egg him, don't even try it," Jihoon mutters, smiling despite himself at the way the giggles bubble out of Junhui's chest. He noses him for another minute, and takes a deep breath to ground himself.

"Yeah, well. This is the fifth time Soonyoung and Wonwoo apparently 'broke up', so I needed the help," Junhui says in his defense, not even the tiniest bit concerned. Jihoon snorts.

"God, I can't believe we thought the honeymoon period was supposed to make the idiocy stop," he says, feeling Junhui's hands run up and down his back. Jihoon has had to defend himself against multiple accusations of cat-like qualities, but the desire to purr intensely has never been so prominent than right now.

"Idiocy trumps all else, I guess," Junhui muses before pulling away to look down at Jihoon with a warm smile. “But before that: welcome home, Jihoon. I missed you.”

He feels his face warm, probably a blotchy red mess from how stressed out his skin has been all week, but Jihoon returns the smile. "I'm home."

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/calculus) if it seems familiar to anyone!


End file.
